


The safety of your arms

by Pearlislove



Series: Seraphina Picquery/Percival Graves Family series [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, abuse (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Seraphina and Percival learns to trust eachother again after Grindelwald tore their world apart,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take place after the movie, somewhere between 1926 and 1928
> 
> Very important note is that after this you need to read the next part, which is 'Even good people don't live forever' which is already posted since a while, but most of you probably haven't read yet. It might come to be edited soon, because it was posted before this series started, but overall not much should change.

“Ah!” She awoke with a startle, dark eyes opening to an even darker world. She was panting hard, her breathing refusing to slow down as the memories of what she’d rather forget burned in her mind.

 

_ His face, deathly pale and twisted with sinister joy, stepping out of the shadows to face her, standing there moment, before… _

 

“Phina, are you alright?” Suddenly, he’s there, the face from her dreams, one of the two faces that still haunts her, and she screams.

 

His hand are on her body, his arms wrapping around her waist, and she tries to push them away, screaming continuously because she is at loss for what else to do.

 

“Leave me alone!” She demands, panicked and scared. “I didn’t tell anyone, you can't do anything!” She know he can. He can do exactly anything he wants,  _ is  _ doing exactly anything he wants, and she doesn't have the power to stop him because she is  _ compromised _ . Because she know her favourite coffee girl is named Queenie and had a big sister who also worked in the Woolworth building, and Seraphina has a daughter screaming along with her in the other room.

 

“You’ve awoken the baby!” He exclaimed, getting up from the bed as though he was intending to go to her and sooth her and now Seraphina really can't scream enough because no he can't he promised he wouldn't if she didn’t tell.

 

He can’t do this. She didn’t tell anyone.

 

“Leave her alone!” She wants to get up from her bed and fight him, want to show him that he can't take her daughter, and when he stops with his hand on the handle of the door, she does just that.

 

She gets up, pushing sheets away from her barely covered body and throw herself at him, hitting him with fists and legs in a pitiful attempt to stop him, to do any kind of damage that would distract him from the wailing baby.

 

“SERAPHINA STOP!” He scream, too, at first not even defending himself as her hands came down upon his body, hitting and scratching on milky white flesh that felt so familiar yet she knew could not be trusted. Finally, when she tries to kick him, too, he grabs her arms and pull her away from him. He hold her still, and he force her to meet his eyes.

 

There is no sinister joy in his eyes, no sliver of dangerous madness, just hurt and confusion. Real, painful, human hurt and desperate confusion, his eyes searching hers for an explanation of what had happened.

 

And that, that is when she remembers what it that have happened, and that this is not the dangerous Percival Graves who threatened everything she ever cared about, but the kind and good Percival Graves, who she’s promised to always love.

 

All he wanted to do was to sooth his lover and his crying daughter, and she’d attacked him, thinking he wanted to hurt them. Tears are welling up in her big black eyes as her daughter continues to cry, and she finally realises that it is all over. It really is.

 

They were all safe now.

 

“I am so sorry.” She whispers, tries to gather her composure and brush it off, but find that she can't. Instead she lets Percival drag her into a tight embrace as the look of confusion remained in his eyes. “I thought you were him.”

 

At the mention of  _ him _ , she can feel Percival taking a sudden, sharp breath, reacting in the only way one could expect to the mention of his kidnapper and abuser. He had been held captive by Grindelwald for almost a year, and the damage that time had done to him was still far from healed.

 

“He threatened you, didn't he? How could I not have… why didn't you say anything? You should have told me!” Realisation has suddenly dawned upon Percival, his arms squeezing Seraphina so tight it hurts, but she let him. She’s quite, let him be upset with her as he has every right to.“You're supposed to trust  me!”

 

He feels betrayed, and she feels like she betrayed him, but she knew she couldn’t have done anything else. Not when she looked into his eyes and saw what was there.

 

“I was scared. I didn’t… I thought it would break you.” Her voice is pathetic when she does speak, but she isn't lying. She had been unimaginably scared when she got him back at last. She had wanted to tell him everything that happened, had planned to even, but then she had seen him and she’d seen how fragile he was and suddenly it felt better to keep it to herself. 

 

She didn’t know if he could know to take, that a fake version of himself threatened to kill his own daughter and every other witch and wizard in all of New York, and the last thing she wanted was to cause more harm.

 

“What did he do to you?” He’s grabbing her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him and meet his eyes. She does, and she see nothing but a dark void. There are no more emotions there, just a question to find out what has happened.

 

“He threatened to kill…” She begins, but can’t finish the sentence. She can’t let him find out the choice she made - or why she made it. He’d never forgive her. She didn’t tell anyone even after she found out Grindelwald was in New York, because she feared the death of her child, of her employees, and of every wizard and witch in the city.

 

She’d met so many of them, and she knew of their fears and hopes. She knew that day, like every other magically gifted person in America, trusted to her to keep them safe.

 

That trust now felt misplaced. She could have had all of them killed, believing in Grindelwald's promises, yet she did.

 

“He said he’d kill Ariel if I didn't keep quiet!” Finally, she let it out, shouting at the top of her lungs before letting sobs overtake her body as she collapsed, legs buckling under her and her head burying into her hands. “He’d kill you and Ariel and every wizard and witch in New York and I  _ couldn’t  _ let him.”

 

“ _ No one  _ could, Phina.” Percival's voice is heard and decided, arms wrapping around her once more as he kneel down beside her. “I wouldn't have. I would have given into him, too.”

 

Seraphina closed her eyes, trying to will her heart and breath to calm, trying to will herself to feel better. It was over now. All the horrid things Grindelwald had put them through, all that they had found themselves forced to because there was no other choice, was behind them.

 

“I was at his beck and call. I did everything he asked.” She says at last, voice still shaking. She wanted to be honest with Percival now, and tell him everything. “I only wanted to protect you.”

 

“I know, and now we will be safe. We will shape a safe and happy future for ourselves, together. Everything will be okay again.” Percival answered simply, kissing Seraphina on the forehead. He loved her with all his heart, and it ached to see the way that she was hurting. He wanted nothing more than for them to have the safe, lovingly life they’d always dreamed of. The same life they had almost achieved, before Grindelwald ripped it apart.

 

“We will never be safe. Don’t be delusional.” Seraphina whispered, her head burying further into Percival's chest all the same. “But we can do our best to protect each other.”

 

“Yes.” He sigh. He was usual the pessimistic one of the two of them, but when it came to his daughter and Seraphina he could never stop himself from hoping for the best. Especially when the best was what they needed. “We will protect each other.”


End file.
